Blood and Shadow
by Bloodied Faith
Summary: Five months after Incognito's attack, Seras is now a true nosferatu, and against Integra's wishes, Alucard has sired another. The fiery sprited Alesca will spark more than just his humor, as another force threatens Hellsing.


Authors note: This is my first Fan fic, so please, bare with me lol, and, unfortunately, I did not come up with the awesome bloodieness that is Hellsing. So please, don't sue me. Not that you'd want to, my lack of money is pathetic.

It had been five months, five whole months since Incognito's defeat at the hands of the powerful vampire, Alucard, and Integra had just gotten done with all the trials, which eventually found her not guilty. She sat at her desk sorting through the endless mounds of paperwork that always seemed to find their way there, more freaks had turned up, and the recent vampire activity was alarming to say the least, but their wasn't much she could do about it, not until the new recruits showed up. Walter sighed when he saw her sitting at the desk, setting the silver tray on the corner of it and pouring her a cup of tea, putting her usual one lump of sugar in it before pouring his own. "Thank you Walter." Integra said simply as he set the saucer and cup in front of her, she picked it up, taking a careful sip as she scanned one of the papers, then sighed as she put the paper down again.

"More trouble I take it Sir Integra?" he asked, raising a brow as he took a sip from his own cup of tea. Her irritated sigh was enough to confirm his beliefs.

"These freaks won't give it a rest, and we still don't know who's behind it." she said, taking another sip of tea as she put the papers aside, it was her break, she would deal with them later, besides she only gave herself one break a day for her afternoon tea. "Have the new recruits arrived yet?" she inquired, looking up at him from her glasses, gloved hands folded under her chin. A shake of Walter's head emitted another sigh from the leader of the Hellsing Organization.

"They are due to arrive in an hour or two, do try to be patient Sir Integra." the leader of Hellsing sighed in an annoyed manner.

"Dammit, we don't have time to be patient! The mansion is still under repair, we lost more than half our men in the last onslaught, and the vampire scum have become more active. We need more troops Walter."

"I know Sir Integra, you shouldn't worry so much, this place will be up in no time, especially under your leadership." he replied encouragingly, finishing his tea. She set her empty cup on the tray with a sigh, picking up more papers before the phone started to ring.

"Thank you Walter." she said, and he nodded, taking his leave as she picked up the phone.

"Integra Hellsing," she answered, her ice blue eyes widening slightly, "yes, I understand. A unit will be sent immediately, I can assure you, the problem shall be taken care of." she said, before hanging up the receiver. A familiar figure materialized through the wall. "You will not be going on this one Alucard."

"What a shame, I was hoping to have a bit of fun." he grinned in a blood thirsty way.

"The newer recruits will handle this one, they need experience in the field."

"Should I not be going with them?"

"No, Victoria will be leading the unit this time." Integra said, lighting a small cigar. A small chuckle came from him as he leaned against the wall.

"You finally have a little faith in the police girl I see." her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked up at him from her glasses.

"That decision was still foolishly made Alucard, I expect further ones to be avoided, I shouldn't have to be a boarding house for your toys."

"Toys master?" he arched a brow, "I would hardly call the police girl a toy, it was her choice after all, and she has become a valuable asset to Hellsing."

"Nonetheless, you shouldn't be so foolish, I wish for you to refrain from such actions in the future."

"As you wish, my master," he said simply, looking at her in a way that had her most unconvinced, "have a nice day." he added, before leaning through the wall and disappearing. She sighed, turning back to her mounds of paperwork, having Walter inform Seras of her mission.

"Pay attention now," Seras' voice snapped at the recruits, who straightened their postures, their guns leaning on their shoulders, listening to the briefing. "we have been assigned to Waltham Forest to look into a disturbance. Sightings of ghouls have been reported and it is believed that there is in fact a vampire in the general vicinity. Our orders are to seek out and eliminate all targets before more civilian casualties occur, understood?" she looked around at the nods, "Good, dismissed, we leave in ten minutes." She watched as they left, feeling proud with herself. It had been a month since she had taken Alucard's blood, one month since she decided to become a true nosferatu, it was then that Sir Integra had decided to bind her to the Hellsing family. She still didn't fully comprehend her powers, but had gotten as far as being able to go through walls and regenerate limbs, but the mist travel was a bit harder than expected, at the current moment, she could only get certain parts of her body to actually allow the transition, but she was getting there. She grabbed the Halconnen, running out to the loading truck that would take them to Waltham, she was becoming attached to the large gun, it had seen her through some tough battles.

"Dammit Mackenzie come on!" Alesca shouted, pulling her friend along, who was silent with fear as the ghouls chased behind them, hoping to feast on their flesh.

"Oh my god, oh my god oh my god, what are those things? Mackenzie shouted, as Alesca shoved her in front of her, her blond locks flying out behind her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Just move your ass dammit!" Alesca hissed, screaming as one of them grabbed a hold of her ankle. She pulled her gun from its holder. "Eat this you freak!" she shouted, pulling the trigger, blowing gray goo that should've been brains out the back of its head. It slumped to the ground, the others trampling on it as her eyes widened and she heard Mackenzie scream and turned to see the red head getting bitten by more of them. "Mackenzie!" she shouted, pulling the trigger again, shooting several of them before her clip emptied.

"Alesca, help me!" Mackenzie shouted, tears came to Alesca's eyes, she couldn't watch her friend die. She threw her gun at one of the ghouls, plunging a fist at another, but it did no good. She watched as they piled on top of her friend, watched the blood start to sink into the ground as more bit into her.

"Mackenzie," she shouted, as one of the ghouls grabbed her arm and she ripped herself from its grip. "You bastards!" she shrieked, lunging at them with her fists, kicking and punching with no remorse, all in vain. She was shocked when a loud gunshot went off, followed by half the ghouls ending up with huge holes through their chests and them turning into a pile of sludge.

"Flank them!" Seras shouted, red eyes blazing as she shot more of the ghouls off the girl, before running to her. "Are you okay?"

"What the fuck are those things?" she shouted, arms waving, then gasped, "Mackenzie!" She turned behind her, seeing Mackenzie walking towards her, but… She was all wrong. Her eyes were sunken black depths, her skin was grey, clinging to her bones. "Mackenzie, it's me, Alesca… Don't you remember me?" she asked, taking a step towards her, Seras pulled her back before the ghoul that had been her friend could get a hold of her.

"She's not your friend anymore, she's become a ghoul, the best you can offer her now is death, here, take this." she said, giving the girl a gun with quick silver bullets. Alesca trembled, storm grey eyes wide and sparkling with tears. "Here, I'll do it." Seras said, raising a pistol from her belt.

"No!" Alesca shouted, "I'll do it… She was… My friend after all." she said, a tear trailing down her cheek as Seras nodded sadly and ordered the rest of the unit to continue on towards the deeper part of the woods, following them. Alesca looked at her friend with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry… Mackenzie…" she whispered, before pulling the trigger, watching her friend slump to the ground and her body turn to sludge. She slumped to her knees, her face in her hands as she cried, before looking up, a glare on her face as she picked up the gun, knuckles white from how hard she was clenching it. Whoever started this mess, was going to pay, big time. She ran after Seras, who was surprised to see that the girl hadn't left.

"You should leave, it isn't safe here."

"No, I'm going with you."

"What?" Seras asked, eyes wide, then mentally shook herself, "You can't, it's not safe."

"I don't care. I'm going, whether you like it or not, unless you want to kill me to, you better let me go." she said, rage in her eyes as she loaded the gun with a click. Seras looked at her, really looked at her now, a pair of black jeans, and a black tank top with a black leather coat, a gun holder, and a badge. She was a security guard, which meant she had some fighting experience, she was probably doing one of her rounds when the ghouls attacked. She sighed, she knew she shouldn't do this, but she felt bad for the girl, she had a right.

"Fine, but stay with me and do as I say."

"Fine. Can you tell me what's going on now?" Alesca inquired, walking beside the vampire.

"Well, those creatures back there were ghouls. Whenever a vampire bites someone just for food, that's what the person's body becomes, a mere puppet under the vampire's control."

"I take it you're one of them, a vampire?" Seras' eyes widened slightly.

"How do you know?"

"Well, you're eye color isn't exactly common, and I've seen some pretty freaky stuff before… I'll explain later, right now, let's go kick some vampire ass." she said with a smirk, "The bastard's gonna pay." Seras watched as she ran to catch up with the rest of the unit, eyes wide.

_Good find, police girl, she has strength. _Alucard's voice spoke in her mind. "Master, what do you mean?" _Never mind police girl, keep your eyes open. _His voice faded from her mind and her eyes narrowed slightly as she followed Alesca.

The clearing was actually clear when Alesca and the unit arrived, which was strange, this was the heart of the forest, the place where all the ghouls seemed to have originated, but nothing was here. _Something's not right… _Alesca thought to herself, as Seras stood beside her, Halconnen at the ready.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" the vampire said quietly, she felt a presence here, she was sure of it. Alesca walked ahead of the others. "No, wait!" Seras shouted as she ran towards her, but it was too late. Vampires, about six of them appeared from the surrounding forest. It had been a trap. One of them, a man with long white hair and red eyes, grabbed Alesca from behind, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Well well well, what have we here? A bunch of losers, and a vampire? How pathetic."

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" Alesca shouted, head butting the man in the face, causing him to release her from shock. She took a wide leg stance, gun held in front of her and a sneer on her lips.

"Well, aren't we a feisty one?" he grinned.

"Go ahead and try scumbag, I'll send you straight to hell!" Alesca shouted, eyes set in a glare. Seras rushed forward, but was slammed into a tree by one of the vampires. The men let lose their guns, one vampire being killed in the process, but the humans were being slaughtered. Alesca pulled the trigger, and watched in horror as most of the bullets were absorbed into the vampires body, and the ones that made it towards his heart, he somehow warped his body around. "Oh shit!" She shouted, as the clip ran empty. The vampire smirked.

"What a wonderful little spit fire, making you into a ghoul would be a waste." he smirked, grabbing her around the throat, she tore at his wrists, trying to get him off in vain. "Join me, I'll grant you power, and pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." He said, licking her check with his long tongue, she sneered, kicking at him as he lifted her off the ground. Seras whacked the vampire in front of her upside the head with Halconnen, before shooting him, but the lead vampire, the one with Alesca, had her in front of him like a shield, her eyes widened, back to a familiar memory.

"_Will you go with me?"_

"_yes"_

"_I will shoot through your lungs to shoot at the heart of that trash vampire, you don't want to die now, want to go with me?"_

"…"

"_I won't force you, the choice is up to you."_

"…"

"_Answer me!"_

"… _Yes."_

She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill the girl. "Dammit vampire, shoot!" Alesca shouted at her, "Pull the damn trigger, you can't let him get away!"

"I… I can't! I can't because if I do… You'll die!" Seras cried, she didn't want to lose anymore people, didn't want to see anyone else die.

"Look, forget about me, do it, for the good of everyone else-" her words were cut short with a gag as the end of a blade protruded from her chest. Her eyes widened as blood trailed from the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry sweetheart, you just wouldn't make a good vampire." the vampire said, but something from behind caused him to drop her, the sword remaining in his hand as he turned around, looking into the red eyes of a man in a red trench coat, Alucard, a gun to his head.

"You're one to talk about a 'good vampire', you're nothing but trash, a worthless smelling heap. Those like you are unfit for the very name of vampire, you've no dignity, killing humans for the fun of it when you weren't even thirsty. You disgust me." he said, before pulling the trigger, the vampire turning to dust as he hit the ground. Seras turned on the remaining vampires, shooting one, killing him, two remained, but they had sense enough to take off. Alesca lay on her back on the ground, eyes wide as her blood pooled beneath her. Alucard looked down at her, his expression unreadable as he took off his sun glasses and pocketed them.

"Who… Are… You…" she strained to speak, pain wracking at her body as more blood came from the corner of her mouth.

"Shh, don't speak." he said, crouching down beside her. Just looking at her broken body, her storm grey eyes, and bloodied hair, he didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't leave her like that, not when she had so much strength. Integra was going to be very upset, but he could deal with her. "Do you want to die?"

"Of… Course… Not…" she choked, clenching her teeth at the pain as more blood flowed from her mouth.

"Then, would you like to come with me?" Alucard asked, a somewhat amused smile dancing upon his lips as Seras watched from afar.

"Do you have to ask?" Alesca said with a twinge of pain. Alucard smirked, gingerly lifting her into his arms being as careful as possible not to irritate her wound.

"Just remember, you were the one who said yes, kitten." he said with a smile, before biting into her neck. Seras bit her wrist, the hunger rising in her. Kitten… That's what Jack had called her, when she was in the D-11 unit… But it was somehow fitting for Alesca's fiery spirit, her refusal to give up… She was a spitting kitten with needle sharp claws. She watched Alucard sire her, having flashbacks from when he made her, then shook her head and gathered those of the unit who hadn't died.

Seras and the troops that survived headed back to the loading truck for the first aid kit, some of the soldiers had suffered some serious wounds. She looked up when Alucard approached, Alesca in his arms, her red eyes half open and looking exhausted. "Next time, don't hesitate police girl." he scolded, "You should drink more blood, you're getting weaker than you should be." He then added, before leaving. Seras sighed, kicking at the dirt, she knew he was right, and she wasn't going to tell him to mind his own business, even if he wasn't her master anymore, she still owed him respect.

The following evening found Alesca in strange surroundings. As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew she was in some sort of enclosed space. She could see the black and red of the satin sheets beneath her, their scent reminding her of something, no, someone. It was a good scent, a pleasant assault to the senses, bordering on the edge of sensuous, though it seemed that with very little sway, it could cross that edge and intoxicate the mind with its sensuality. The only thing keeping her from panicking was the scent. She placed her hands on the solid lid of the enclosure, pushing, but finding that it wouldn't budge, despite her efforts, her mind did begin to panic at this point.

All she could think of was getting out of it, she'd never liked closed spaces, seeing as she was claustrophobic, now was no exception. She pushed harder, but to no avail, this time using her legs in an attempt to add to her strength, clenching her teeth, eyes wide. She couldn't breathe, she knew she couldn't, she would use up all the air and suffocate! No matter how much she told herself that it wouldn't happen, he mind just kept on with the notion, the notion that had terrified her as a child when her brother had locked her in a closet as a practical joke. She felt as if a weight was sitting on her chest, and she'd do whatever she could to get out. Her eyes widened as she slammed her fists into it, she refused to scream though, she wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. Her arms fell back to her sides in defeat, her breathing labored now and her eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights, she couldn't get out. _Stay calm, stay calm, don't scream! You'll be fine, you won't die, things like that don't happen in closets and wherever the hell you are now! _The idea that she wasn't sure where she was, didn't seem to be helping matters much.

_Relax kitten,_ a familiar voice brushed against her mind, enveloping her in comfort and easing her muscles, releasing the knot in her chest. _Nothing can harm you here. _She let out a breath of relief and abruptly sat up as the lid was removed, taking in her surroundings. It was dark, but strangely, she could see everything as if it were broad daylight. The ceiling was stone, the walls, stone, the floor, stone, like a dungeon. There wasn't much, just the odd coffin like bed she was in, a wooden table, a chair… Her eyes widened in recognition as flashes of what she supposed was the previous night, flashed through her mind, the only problem was, parts were missing, she knew they were. With a gasp, her hands flew up to her chest, nothing, no blood, no pain, not even a mark from where the blade had impaled her chest. Someone had obviously changed her clothes, she was simply in a black nightgown, with spaghetti straps, the black lace trimmed hem falling just bellow her knees, the silk brushing against her skin soothingly. She didn't need to look into a mirror to know that her hair was in at least slight disarray, but she didn't care, right now, her thoughts were solely concentrated on him.

"Who are you?" Alesca asked the figure sitting leisurely in the wood paneled chair, her voice strong and steady, especially when she realized that when she'd asked him the same question before, he hadn't answered her. She merely watched as a grin crossed his lips and he looked at her from above the lenses of his red tinted sunglasses.

"You already know the answer to that question, asking is pointless." he replied coolly, his red eyes never straying from hers.

"Alucard…" the reply had been easy, it just rolled out of her mouth, no intentional thought behind it, he was right, she did already know it, and the realization as to how she had known, had just begun to sink in. "You're a vampire." It was a statement, not a question, as he said, asking is pointless, especially when she already knew the answer. He merely smiled with a sound of amusement, she caught on quickly, but he had expected no less.

"Was it that obvious?" he inquired in mere amusement, the smile never leaving his face as his arms, covered by the sleeves of his red trench coat, lay on the arms of the chair, his gloved hands hanging leisurely over the edge of them. She ignored the question, identifying it as something that was intended to gently insult her intelligence. Of course, it was obvious but it was something she'd needed to say out loud to confirm with herself, whether or not he replied to it would've made little difference to her.

"I take it I'm like you now?" she asked, a tingle running up her spine as she remembered being held in his arms as he drank the blood from her neck. He started off sucking at the blood gently, but then harder, making sucking sounds that most would've found sickening, but that she didn't. She'd heard his groan of pleasure and shuddered, apparently him taking of her blood had been pleasurable to him as well, all the feelings rushing back to her now, assaulting her senses at the memory. She shook it off; it wasn't decent to be thinking of such things, even if they HAD actually happened, especially when they had the effect on her that they did. They shouldn't have that effect though, because in all honesty, she most certainly hadn't been thinking about it THAT way, and she was sure he probably hadn't either.

His laugh startled her, bringing her back from her thoughts as he replied to her words. "Not exactly, you may never be 'like me', but you are a vampire, or at least in the metamorphosis stage of becoming one anyway. Why such the obvious questions, can you not discern things yourself kitten?" Her eyes snapped into a glare at his pet name for her.

"I have a name you know." she snapped irritably, only causing his grin to widen.

"Alesca Zoe Harterson, night security guard for the Waltham Forest, parents deceased, a brother named Daniel Jacob Harterson who has no kids and a wife by the name of Vanessa Rose Pierce, Daniel is an author, and his wife is a school teacher at New London High." he stated, as her mouth nearly fell open and her eyes widened. How could he know so much about her family? The answer hit her immediately.

"Where'd you get my file?" she hissed, glaring, she didn't like people prying, if they wanted to know something about her, they should come to her. His chuckle startled her slightly, she hadn't expected it, but she had a feeling she'd be getting a lot of things from Alucard, her master, that she didn't expect. She watched as he stood, walking towards the door.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked, not even looking back at her. She clenched her teeth and glared, fists clenched at her side, who was he to treat her this way? The arrogant bastard, he didn't even answer her question! Her quick to rise temper flamed at his sudden change in subject, but began to simmer down a little as he walked out of the door and turned, disappearing from view. She didn't know where she was, she had no choice but to follow him. She sighed, walking from the room, fast enough so that he was in her sight, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing she'd ran to catch up to him, she didn't want to play a part in his mere amusement.

Integra was sitting at her desk when they walked in, she opened her eyes, looking at them through her glasses, gloved hands folded under her chin, at the site of Alesca however, they set into a glare, but Alucard, for once, used the door, which left her less annoyed than she would have been otherwise. "Old habits die hard I see." she commented, as Alucard's lips set into a frown. "You are making it a bad habit Alucard, even if it was her decision, which like Victoria, it probably was. You didn't follow orders."

"The police girl has become a valuable asset to Hellsing; even you must admit that master. The kitten will be too."

"I told you, this mansion wont be a boarding house for your pets." the leader of Hellsing glared at him, Alucard merely grinned.

"I can assure you, she will be the last, and as a well trained security guard, you don't need to do much training with her." Integra smirked then, lighting a cigar and raising it towards her lips, speaking before taking a long drag on it.

"I don't need to do any training with her, you will be teaching her everything she needs to know. She's going to be working in the disposal unit, with you." she informed him, as he turned to leave she spoke again, "And Alucard, I expect you to do a better job with her, than with Victoria, and by the way, Harterson, welcome to the Hellsing Organization." Integra smirked again, glad that she wouldn't have to deal with this vampire, Alucard would have to play the part of the parent and the teacher this time around, she couldn't afford to train Alesca the way Seras Victoria had been, she couldn't afford the men and it was too dangerous to have her in a recruit squad.

As Alesca walked back down the corridor at her master's side, she thought about the intimidating woman behind the desk, about what they had talked about. It was like they hadn't even acknowledged her standing there! She snorted, she didn't like it when people talked about her like she wasn't even there, and what was this Hellsing anyway? What the hell were they talking about? Alucard had a lot of explaining to do, that was for damn sure, but she had a feeling he was the type that would explain things when he felt like it, and even then, he wouldn't explain them thoroughly, that would just be too easy, but she might as well give it a shot right? "Hey, aren't you going to tell me what THAT was all about?" Alesca inquired, looking up at him, the strides she was taking to keep beside him were straining her, but she refused to fall behind even a step. He didn't even acknowledge that she'd said anything, the jerk, he just kept walking! She sighed, "Right…" she muttered, rolling her eyes. Alucard was going to frequently piss her off, she could tell, all she had to do now, was keep the score. Alucard, zero, her, zero, _Let the games begin…_She spoke silently to herself, she would win, she was too sore of a loser not to.


End file.
